Lidiando con un Casanova
by Luu may
Summary: No deja de ser un EGOLATRA, SUPERFICIAL, MACHISTA, CON INDICES DE SUPERIORIDAD..." Como te deshaces de un hombre con complejo de adonis y sonrisa de ángel?... AU SakuSasu
1. Introducción

Hola, regreso con una historia, creo que la primera que tendrá seguimiento, quizás de 9 a 10 capítulos aun no se con exactitud. Espero que la disfruten, a mi parecer me gusto la idea, aunque claro aquí ustedes son mis críticos. Sin mas les dejo leer, nos vemos abajo (:

Esta historia me pertenece, pero los personajes no, pertenecen a Masashi.

* * *

Capitulo 1- **Introducción **

..."Con la vida reluciendo ante el se creería que este hombre, llamado comúnmente Casanova, es uno de los más deseados y con más suerte en el mundo, pero créanme, después de conocer a una persona enamorada solamente de sí misma, y que a pesar de representar una moda exigente antes las jóvenes de esta época, no deja de ser un EGOLATRA, SUPERFICIAL, MACHISTA, CON INDICES DE SUPERIORIDAD..."

-Vaya que la hiciste enojar- que más se podría decir, supongamos que ante tal critica, cualquiera podría caer en depresión, pero por mas difícil de creer le causaba gracia saber que una mujer opinara tan mal de él.

-¿Yo?, más allá de lo que pienses, a ella ni siquiera le he hablado- y contestaba con la verdad, reconocía que era un mujeriego, es mas se declaraba culpable completamente, pero de esa mujer ni el nombre sabía bien, con menos razón hacerla en cierto punto, enojar.

-Estas diciéndome, que la escritora de la revista mas leída en la ciudad, siente un profundo odio por ti, ¿y ni siquiera te conoce?- bien, cierto, su amigo podía llegar a ser realmente exagerado, pero era la verdad, por acto divino, se había ganado el odio de la mujer que manipulaba a la mayoría de las otras.

-Exacto, además ni que estuviera tan buena, digo para ser tan exitosa como escritora, lo más seguro es que es una cuarentona, con anteojos y grasa de mas- y en ese caso no podía recurrir a seducirla.

-Estas criticando a la mujer, a la única, que podría destruir toda tu reputación. La UNICA, ¿me entendiste?- ahora lo trataba como un crio, vaya que su amigo era de personalidad múltiple, y si no lo apreciara lo suficiente ya lo habría despedido.

-Si entiendo perfectamente, pero vamos, yo lo arreglare-

-Bien, confiare en ti, y pensare que lo tomaras enserio, lo último que queremos es que vuelva a escribir una crítica igual a esta- se volvió, caminando lentamente por la estancia. Se relajaría, ya después pensaría en la solución perfecta.

-Bien sino te importa saldré un rato, aun criticado brutalmente- exagero su pose de víctima, colocando el dorso de la mano en su frente y continuo-este "superficial" quiere divertirse- tomo las llaves de su Ferrari y se adelanto a la puerta del despacho.

-Ya te advertí, quiero que esto lo tomes serio, tenemos que tener a la prensa contenta, y mantener tu perfil bajo- asintió, haciendo de menos las advertencias de su amigo. Mañana tal vez fuera a investigar sobre esa dichosa escritora amargada, pero ahora era de noche, y como buen ser nocturno, no dejaría atrás la oportunidad de divertirse.

Con rapidez abordo el ostentoso vehículo y partió.

* * *

-Como se te ocurre escribir tal cosa sobre él, ¿acaso estás loca?- y las quejas seguían para mas, los chillidos de su compañera eran estridentes, e inaguantables, si la matara ahora, y se deshiciera bien del cuerpo tal vez no la culparan. Descarto la idea, necesitaba a una fotógrafa.

"Diablos, y ya había elegido el lugar perfecto"

-No, no lo estoy, digo ese mujeriego lo único que llegaría a amar es a su reflejo, y eso querida amiga, es la pura verdad- movió la silla, sentándose en su escritorio.

Ser la escritora en jefe de la revista Fashion daba sus frutos, y que no mejor regalo, el de humillar a los hombres como él.

-Estamos hablando del actor mejor pagado del continente, y uno de los mas asediados por todas las mujeres, ¿y tú hablas de si está o no enamorado de su persona?- lo admitía, odiaba a esas personas que se creían superior a uno solo por verse mejor, o poseer mejores atributos. La enfermaban, y también admitía que se había propasado, pero para variar, ni que causara tanto revuelo una crítica que solo leerían y estarían de acuerdo unas cuantas personas.

-Vamos, sé que me excedí, pero dudo que el chico se ofenda, mencione sus "cualidades", ¿eso es algo no?- revolvió el escritorio, buscando las llaves de su auto.

-¿Algo?, no puedo creerlo, lo avergonzaste ante todos y aunque lo dudes el mencionar que es un superficial y ególatra, no lo vuelve cualidad - ok, ok, lo entendía perfectamente, pero eso ya era demasiado, ¿"avergonzar"?, si el mismo se había ganado esa reputación, ella solo confirmaba ante su público, lo maravilloso y a la vez mujeriego que era.

Era algo que ya todos sabían.

-¿Te estás escuchando?, solo fue una crítica, si veo que realmente fue demasiado, pediré una disculpa, ¿está bien?- cerro los cajones, y levanto su chaqueta de la silla, tomando el café con su otra mano.

-Solo tú te entiendes, y solo yo veo lo exagerada que eres en tus criticas, pero respetare tu trabajo, asi que mejor me callare- camino a su lado saliendo de la cómoda oficina, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Bien, bien, ya ves, te ves mejor sin tanto griterío- le sonrió de forma traviesa pellizcándole una mejilla- Nos veremos mañana, cuídate-

-Tú igual, y a la próxima procura mencionar sobre su trabajo y no sobre su personalidad- bla, bla, su amiga llegaba a ser dolorosamente insoportable.

Camino al estacionamiento tanteando las llaves de su bolso, abriendo sin esfuerzos la puerta, se metió en su carro dirigiéndose al fin, a su hogar.

"Hogar dulce hogar"...

* * *

-¿Y entonces, sugieres que me vaya a casa, a "dormir"?- la noche apenas empezaba y su queridísimo amigo salía con sus exigencias como siempre, como podría disfrutar de la vida, si su diversión dependía de que humor tuviera su amigo, y si el quería o no dejarlo salir.

"Vaya mierda"

-No es una orden, pero por buen amigo que eres me harás caso, porque sabes que esto lo hago por tu bien- sabía que era cierto, y su amigo sabía que no diría que no ante tales argumentos, siempre lograba convencerlo. Ahora pensándolo bien, esa escritora amargada había sido la causante de tanto revuelo, sin ni siquiera conocerla, ya comenzaba a odiarla.

"Vieja santurrona"

-Bien, me dirigiré directamente a la casa, no te preocupes, lo hare- colgó antes que las advertencias se escucharan. "Qué más da, directo a la casa".

Y aun más sorprendente para él, hizo exactamente lo que su amigo le dijo, después de todo, debía mantenerlo junto a el, y la peor forma de hacerlo, era haciéndolo enojar. Así que dejaría las cosas en paz, ya tendría tiempo para divertirse, aparte quien decía que no podría divertirse en su casa, o hasta llegada la media noche poder dormir, como desde hace mucho no lo hacía.

Las solitarias calles de la ciudad, hacían de su viaje más placentero, continuo con la velocidad normal, después de todo no tenia urgencias de llegar a su hogar.

Se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo, y esperando cambio la estación de radio, con la mirada en frente diviso en contra esquina como un carro Mini Cooper emprendía paso enfrente. Y dentro del carro, un par de gemas resplandecieron por la ventana.

Un par de jades.

Se mantuvo quieto, siguiendo con la mirada a la dueña de ese par de ojos, sentía que difícilmente podía respirar. Se movió hacia el frente, golpeándose contra el volante, y desvió su cara al vehículo que salió de su lado izquierdo, pasándose el alto. Lo demás fue tan lento, que pudo ver el horror en esos jades.

Observando como una camioneta arremetía contra el carro, perdiéndose el brillo de esos ojos.

* * *

(Minutos antes)

Aun después de lo cansada que estaba, llegar a casa realmente no se le antojaba, pero que mas daba. Desde hace mas de dos años, que no asistía a un bar para divertirse, o a un lugar para quitarse el estrés, desde aquel acontecimiento, su vida había dado un total giro.

"Cosas que te cambian para siempre"

Pensando en la pequeña exageración cometida contra ese famoso chico, tal vez debería disculparse, después de todo no lo conocía de verdad, y un libro no podía juzgarse por su portada.

"Que frase tan conveniente".

Aceptaba su error, pero ahorita lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su cama.

El semáforo se alumbro en verde, y siguió su camino sin acelerar demasiado, no había prisa. Volteo observando a ambos lados, pero unos ojos oscuros como la noche refulgieron del Ferrari detenido a su lado, contuvo la respiración, mientras intentaba concentrarse. Después todo fue tan de prisa, el impacto la hizo estremecerse y golpearse contra el respaldo del otro asiento. Todo perdía brillo, pronto todo acabaría.

"Que buena forma de morir".

El dolor se agudizaba de a momentos, y ligeros murmullos se escuchaban.

Intento mantenerse despierta pero no lo logro. Viendo hacia su lado, sintió la presencia de un hombre que la sujetaba y murmuraba ciertas cosas, intento sujetarle la mano, pero el esfuerzo la venció.

Solo murmuro un gracias antes de caer rendida.

Y todo se oscureció.

* * *

Bien el final de esta pequeña introducción, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en la próxima (:

Reviews? No hacen daño eh!


	2. Te conozco?

Bien regreso con el segundo capitulo, se los dejo hoy por que en esta semana estare un poco apurada con examenes, etc. Asi que espero les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.

Sin mas los dejo leer.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, difícilmente recordaba que había pasado, y lo único que quería era que la drogaran ahora mismo, sino moriría por el dolor. Pero como "buen" hospital, ni siquiera un buen sedante le daban. Aun tratando de dormirse de nuevo, su cabeza palpitaba enormemente.

"Siéntete afortunada, viviste a ese choque, ¿que querías, no sentir dolor?"

-Al menos muerta no lo sentiría- murmuro para sí, intentando abrir sus ojos para ver si era de día o de noche. Por los incesantes rayos de luz, supuso que era lo primero, ¿habría pasado mucho tiempo desde lo que le paso? Se pregunto, pero un ligero sonido la hizo despertar completamente. ¿Por qué un hombre estaba sentado a su lado?, y ¿por qué rayos le sostenía la mano? Bien, ella no tenía esposo, novio, amante, ni siquiera amigo con beneficios. Y aparte de su hermano, no conocía a otro hombre que tuviera la suficiente confianza, como para tomarle la mano.

Trato de separar su brazo del suyo, pero el pequeño movimiento hizo mover a su acompañante. Su rostro volteo hacia ella, aun con los ojos cerrados. Algo en esas facciones la hacía recordar ciertas cosas. Intento descifrarlas, pero el dolor de cabeza de nuevo se propago, bien no podía dormir, aunque asi lo quisiera, y a pesar de estar acompañada por un desconocido, no sintió temor.

"Y ahora es cuando las secuelas del accidente hacen efecto, te hacen delirar"

Y la pregunta del millón iría al joven que a pesar de nunca haber visto, había creado una confianza con ella. Pero si lo había visto antes, no entendía del todo, su rostro se le hacía tan familiar. ¿Alguien del trabajo, tal vez alguien de antes?

"No deja de ser un EGOLATRA...

"Oh. Diablos, diablos...

"SUPERFICIAL...

En conciencia, vio como levantaba su rostro aun con rastros de sueño, y la observaba detenidamente.

"¿Querrá matarme? Después de todo di una no tan querida crítica a su persona. Dios santo, nunca te pido nada, hazlo entrar en razón"

-Tú...- el nerviosismo iba en aumento y trato de relajarse, pero su corazón latía ferozmente. Y el pequeño aparato a su derecha no la hacía sentir mejor.

"Maldito aparato, ya cállate".

O era el miedo, o ese par de ojos oscuros la hacían incrementar su ritmo cardiaco.

"MACHISTA...

-Yo...- o era a él al que habían sedado, o simplemente no sabía como maldecirla. Bien podría ser que quisiera hacerla desesperar, para soltarle después un repertorio de maldiciones. Y si no era eso, pronto le exigiría una disculpa. Si, con gusto se la daría, pero que dejara de verla como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, o una presa a la cual atacar.

"Este tipo me pone nerviosa"

"CON INDICES DE SUPERIORIDAD...

-¿Como amaneciste?- y su sonrisa irradio mostrando la perfecta dentadura. ¿Era acaso un ángel, o un lobo disfrazado de oveja?

Ok. Las cosas iban así, tenía un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del mundo, su estomago reclamaba comida, su garganta algún liquido y tenía a un hombre que no conocía del todo enfrente suyo. Ahora, quien le podía explicar, porque la veía con una sonrisa un tanto estúpida, y mirada de enamorado.

"Y MALDITAMENTE GUAPO...

"Que la enfermera la venga a sedar. ¡YA!"

La dejo de ver cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

"Cosas misteriosas, que la salvaban de momentos no tan incómodos".

-Disculpa- le volvió a sonreír, y salió de la habitación. Tenía tiempo para pensar. Ahora volvía a recalcarse, ¿por qué Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su cuarto, y tomándole la mano? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no le había reclamado por la crítica publicada hace dos días?

"A lo mejor no es como pensabas que era, no necesita la aprobación de los demás para ser como es"

Oh vamos, estamos hablando del actor ególatra Uchiha, ¿qué cosa además de su reputación le importaría?. Pero como había pensado, no se debía juzgar a un libro por su portada.

"Vaya mierda, ahora es cuando me sale lo filosofa".

Salió de sus pensamientos viendo la puerta abrirse. Y no, no era él. Su mirada se entretuvo, viendo al que suponía seria su doctor.

"Vaya, vaya, tienes una suerte, todos los hombres guapos te visitan".

Sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina, de tono suave y tranquilizador. Una melena rojiza que mantenía corta, y una piel nívea y tersa a la vista. Sin mencionar el cuerpo, que aun cubierto por una bata blanca, acentuaba sus músculos entre las mangas, y lo delgado de su abdomen. ¿De a cuando acá ella examina tanto a los hombres? No le pregunten, ese choque le daño la cabeza.

Lo observo, intentando dejar sus teorías para cuando estuviese sola. Y noto que su hermoso doctor le sonreía, con ese toque dulzón y suave que te hace derretir.

"-Bien sino me curo completamente por las medicinas, se perfectamente que esa sonrisa lo hará-".

" -Céntrate, que pareces una loca.-"

-Hola, ¿cómo amaneció mi hermosa paciente?- la voz suave de su doctor la sorprendió.

-Bien, supongo- agacho su mirada cohibida. Esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Su doctor era amable, y simpático.

"Una combinación explosiva". Ella era la que iba a explotar.

-¿Como que supones? Si me lo preguntas te veo mucho mejor que ayer. Claro, tu novio casi me mata con la mirada cuando le dije que tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para verte.- si de hecho... esperen un momento, ¿había dicho novio? , ¿Acaso su oído había sido dañado por el choque?, estaba segura de lo que había oído, pero su mente trabajaba a tal velocidad, que el dolor volvió repentinamente.

Aun con la interrogante latente en su cabeza, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo reaccionar. Su más reciente adquirido y supuesto novio había entrado. Quien más que Sasuke Uchiha. Era el único de ahí, y por su semblante anterior, las deducciones no hacían falta.

Y creyendo que las cosas no podían ir peor, su suerte de nuevo la abandonaba. Su mirada pasaba del recién llegado a su doctor, y aunque no supo explicar exactamente lo que pasaba, un escalofrió bajo por su columna. Sus miradas irradiaban más que fingida amabilidad, detrás de sus ojos una profunda molestia competía por salir.

"¿Por que la enfermera no venía a sedarla?"

* * *

-Está en buenas manos, así que ten por seguro que ella estará bien. La fui a ver recién me llamaron, pero el sexy doctor me dijo que no habría visitas hasta las 10 de la mañana, así que ahorita es lo que iré a hacer- con su explicación mas que satisfactoria, había por fin calmado al hombre detrás del teléfono.

Si bien sabía lo exagerado y sobreprotector que llegaba a ser el hermano de su mejor amiga, a veces hasta a ella le abrumaba la tenacidad por protegerla. Pero eran cosas de hermanos, suponía ella.

-Ino, quiero que me mantengas informado, mi vuelo saldrá dentro de 2 horas así que por favor, no la dejes sola- que cosa de hermanos ni que nada, ese hombre era un papá demasiado protector. Si no lo conociera bien, pensaría que exageraba en demasía. Pero lo conocía, y por eso mismo no dejaba de ver lo tierna que llegaba a ser esa actitud.

-Sí, te lo prometo, ahora déjame salir sino nunca llegare al hospital-

-Bien, bien. Nos vemos en unas horas Ino, cuídate- colgó el teléfono, y corrió rumbo a la salida tomando su saco y bolso de pasada.

A ellos los conocía desde que estudiaba en el segundo curso, si bien la amistad no se dio hasta un año después, siempre admiro la devoción que el chico mostraba por su hermana pequeña, hasta llegar a envidiar a la chica.

Al final del tercer curso, se planteo la posibilidad de acercarse a ella, tal vez si la trataba mas entendería el porqué de tanta devoción por parte de su hermano. Y en el último día lo entendió.

La chica que actuaba recatada y tímida en clase, era una dulce y carismática persona, una de las más inocentes y puras que había conocido jamás, tal vez eso o el hecho de que había quedado estupefacta al conocerla, su opinión cambio por completo sobre ella. Y muy dentro de su ser, una admiración creció por su amiga, de esas que te hacen ver la vida más positivamente.

Y así era su amiga, una persona que a pesar de haber pasado horribles situaciones, siempre poseía una mirada brillante e inocente.

-"Hasta que llego ese día"-

Lo mejor era no recordar momentos trágicos, llegar con su amiga ahora era lo único que importaba.

* * *

¿Alguien con un poco de corazón podría sacarla de ahí?, nadie se compadecía de ella. La tensión que había empezado desde la llegada de su "novio", -"Deja de usar ese calificativo o pensare que realmente te gusta la idea"- iba en aumento.

Porque aunque la posibilidad era remota, un ligero cosquilleo arremetió a su estomago. Definitivamente hoy era día de hacerla sentir incomoda y nerviosa.

-Los dejare solos, después vendré a verte, Sakura. Para ver tu progreso- no entendió su mirada, pero su disimulada escapada hizo relajar el antes tenso ambiente. Que si nadie quería rescatarla, que si la maldita enfermera nunca apareció con el sedante de pacotilla. Todo estaba bien, ahora el problema seria mínimo.

¿Cómo te deshaces de un hombre con complejo de adonis, y sonrisa de ángel?

-"Supongo que alguien haya arriba la trae contra mi"-

No quiso reclamar, nadie la escucharía. Y hablar como estúpida no le haría quedar mejor ante su acompañante. Tal vez haciendo buena platica el ligero pero latente cosquilleo finalizaría su jornada.

-Veo que ya estas mejor, no sabes lo bien que me hace verte despierta- Ok, de nuevo las interrogantes, ¿qué hacia el protagonista de su más reciente critica, y no tan buena para hablar parejos, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba por verla mejor? A caso este día todos se habían drogado, o ella permanecía suspendida en una realidad paralela, en donde todos, por extraña razón, se preocupaban por ella.

-"Eso solo se lo creo a Sasori"-

Su hermano era sobreprotector, mega celoso, por no decir casi asfixiante, pero sus intenciones eran las mejores, ¿quién no desviviría por ver a su única y hermana menor feliz? Le daba gracia recordarlo, después de lo sucedido, si sus cálculos eran correctos, en unas cuantas horas lo tendría ahí, sobre la silla, diciéndole la preocupación que le había causado, y lo torpe que podía llegar a ser.

Así era su hermano, y lo amaba tal cual era.

Pero volviendo al tema de época, y que ahora achacaba su cabeza, el sujeto que minutos antes la mantenía sujeta del brazo, la veía de nuevo con la sonrisa de embobado. Y de nuevo la sensación de timidez la invadió. ¿Porque todos se las arreglaron por hacerla sentir tan incómoda ese día? Acaso había hecho algo mal, por favor, acababa de sobrevivir a un choque y con eso le pagaban. Un día lleno de modelos, que no hacían más que sonreírle y preocuparse por ella.

-"Lo que necesitas es atención masculina con mayor regularidad"-.

Para ese tipo de atención prefería a su hermano protector a su lado, que un par de hombres con la testosterona a punto de desbordarse. Ni que ella fuera la gran cosa.

-Mmmm, en-enserio?- aunque quiso sonar lo mayor indiferente posible, el tartamudeo fue casi imposible de derrotar. Su compañero lo noto, pues al instante otra sonrisa le ilumino el rostro. Conocía sus derechos y el ser hostigada por un actor reconocido en todo el mundo no entraba en ellos.

-Claro. Sabes después de lo que ocurrió ayer me sentí con la necesidad de velar por tu seguridad. Por eso te traje aquí de inmediato.- y salió el héroe, el la había traído aquí, entonces para eso debió de haber estado cerca. El par de ojos negros reapareció en su mente, y otro cosquilleo descendió por su cuerpo.

Definitivamente era él.

-Gracias- salió un murmuro casi audible, sentía nervios, porque a pesar de estar divagando en demasiadas cosas, el hecho de que ella había escrito una crítica "malvada" sobre él, nunca la había dejado en paz. Era una persona terrible, y más lo seria al decirle su verdadera identidad.

-¿Y podría conocer el nombre de la damisela que rescate?- su tono aunque burlón, era de total interés. Bien, porque no mejor la venia a aplastar un camión, esos de doble carga, para que el hecho terminara con su vida.

Bajo la mirada, tratando de ocultarla de ese par de ojos azabaches, y un pequeño sonrojo se extendió en su rostro. Véase aquí y en directo, Sakura Haruno apenada, que acontecimiento mas insólito.

-Har-Haruno Sakura- y el silencio reino después de su murmullo.

No quiso ni voltear a verlo, porque aunque sabía que no la reconocería viéndola, si lo haría sabiendo su nombre. Y ahora si el cosquilleo fue suplantado por un vértigo que se instalo fuertemente en su estomago, de esos que parecen que vomitaras en cualquier momento.

Aun esperando la reacción del Uchiha, el silencio no dejaba de reinar, aparte del electrocardiograma, que daba a mostrar las rápidas y constantes palpitaciones de su corazón. Tremendo delator tenía a su lado.

-¿Acaso no serás escritora?- la pregunta que a su parecer debió ser fría y seria cargada de furia, era totalmente distinta, un matiz de burla y sorpresa los remplazaba.

-S-si-alcanzo de nuevo a murmurar.

¿Por qué no terminaban con su tormento ya?

Aunque la respuesta de su acompañante la hubiera hecho sentir mejor, para conocer en si su opinión sobre ella, nunca la escucho. El estridente golpe de la puerta la despertó de la timidez que se había apoderado de ella. Y como arte de magia apareció su rubia amiga, con una total cara de preocupación y furia.

Ahora sí, su verdugo había llegado.

-Sakura, eres una torpe- su hermano aun no llegaba pero el trabajo por el momento ya había sido reemplazado.

Antes de responder, la cara de su amiga se desfiguro, y una mueca de picardía y burla se apodero de su rostro. Y supo porque. La atención de la rubia ahora pasaba al moreno que aun exhorto por la llegada repentina de la chica, seguía indudablemente embobado, dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

-"¿Que he hecho?, ¿Alguien responda?, ¿Qué diablos hice?"-

-Veo que no estás solita, Sa-ku-ra- el deletreo de su nombre derrumbo cualquier posibilidad y el brillo de los ojos de la recién llegada, la enterró por completo. Además de regaños tendría las preguntas insistentes de su amiga. ¿Que mas podría desear después de haber sobrevivido de un choque?

-"Supongo que haber muerto en el"-

El día se hacía largo, y eso que aun ni eran las 2.

* * *

Nos leemos luego.

Reviews?


End file.
